Whatever They Say
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]14 Januari. Yap. Hari ulang tahun Rukia. Seharusnya mudah bagi Ichigo -pacar Rukia- untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi, mengapa hal itu terasa sangat sulit? Ok, ENJOY THIS FIC! R&R! B'Day fic for My Best Friends!


**A/N**: Oke.... Bingung gue mo ngomong apa. Yang jelas, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIE-CHAN!! Maapkan mama ga bisa ngasih kado beneran! Cuma bisa ngasih kado fic! Mana bikinnya buru-buru, lagi! (Cuma 1 hari) Maaf juga ga bisa bikin yang humor!! HOAAA~! *angry mode: ON* GUE MAU NGELANJUTIN LUPA MULU! DASAR UTS TERKUTUK! SELRA HUMOR GUE JUGA ILANG GARA-GARA UTS BUSUK ITU!!! RRAAARGH!!! *calm down*  
Oke, yang jelas... **ENJOY THIS FIC**! **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**!! XDD

**Disclaimer**: Bleach... is NOT MINE! Grauw! *lumut mode: ON*  
**Heartbreaker** belong to: **G-Dragon** a. k. a. **Kwon Ji Yong **alias **The Leader of 'Big Bang'  
**

**

* * *

Whatever They Say**  
**by:** red-deimon-beta  
**-**Special for**: tie-manganiac-bgt-  
-Chapter 1: Me, Her Soul, and the Accident-**

**14 Januari...  
at 10:00 p. m.**

Dalam kegelapan malam yang bertabur bintang, sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan dalam sebuah taman. Sang pria menggenggam tangan sang gadis dengan lembut. Mata mereka berdua bertemu sesaat. Setelah itu, muka mereka berdua memerah dan langsung berpaling.

Si pemuda yang berambut orange terang, kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Betapa sulitnya berkata-kata pada hari ini.

_Aish! Harusnya tidak seperti ini! Ini hari spesial baginya!_, pikir Ichigo jengkel pada dirinya sendiri begitu melihat Rukia yang ada di depannya. Mukanya memerah dan terdiam. Seperti menunggu sesuatu dari Ichigo.

"Ichigo..... Cepatlah katakan sesuatu. Aku..... kedinginan. Terlebih lagi, bukankah kau sudah memberikanku kado Boneka Chappy ekstra-besar tadi pagi?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung sekaligus tidak sabar.

"Ah... Maaf.... Aku....," muka Ichigo kembali memerah. Dan lagi-lagi, dia menggaruk kepalanya, "...bagaimana aku harus..," Ichigo mulai bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi. Nadanya sekarang lebih keras dan terasa membentak Tangannya menggoyangkan tangan Ichigo dengan semangatnya.

"Ah! Diamlah! Berisik!" Ichigo membentak Rukia. Dan Rukia pun langsung terdiam. Membuat Ichigo merasa salah tingkah.

Kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Ichigo langsung saja mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Rukia.

"Ukh! Apa-apaan kau!?" tanya Rukia kaget. Tapi, raut mukanya menyiratkan sedikit perasaan senang.

"Nah, itu dia! Akhirnya!" Ichigo mengeluarkan cengiran kemenangan. Dia langsung saja mengecup pipi Rukia yang memang sudah memerah dari tadi.

"Nah, Selamat Ul-" perkataan Ichigo terputus begitu melihat seseorang yang tidak diduga akan dilihatnya malam ini. Kuchiki Byakuya. Ayah Rukia.

"Ehm..." Byakuya hanya berdeham pelan ketika melihat anaknya dan anak saingannya (yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Isshin) sedang bermesraan.

"A.. Ayah?!" mata Rukia membelalak melihat ayahnya. Siapa sangka Byakuya akan datang?

"Pulang," kata Byakuya dingin. Mau tak mau, Rukia harus menaatinya. Perintah Byakuya mutlak bagi Rukia. Kemurkaan Byakuya adalah nomor **satu** dalam daftar "Hal yang Paling Ditakuti" versi Rukia. Dan Ichigo pun tahu itu. Karena, sebelum berpacaran, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Ya, ayah," jawab Rukia lirih. Kepalanya terus saja menunduk. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika Byakuya mulai menyeret Rukia masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan Mercedes-Bens SLR McLaren warna silver -yang sudah pasti adalah kepunyaan Byakuya- yang berada di seberang jalan.

Rukia berpaling ke belakang sebentar. Melambaikan tangannya pelan pada Ichigo. Betapa sebuah usaha yang sia-sia.

Ichigo tidak menyadarinya.

-

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia?" tanya Byakuya sinis. Membuat Rukia sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Tapi, ketimbang menjawab, Rukia lebih memilih diam. Tidak ada gunanya menjawab saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali," Byakuya sudah memulai 'ceramah'nya bahkan ketika mereka masih berjarak 10 meter dari mobil, "aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama anak tak-punya-tata-krama itu. Mengerti?"

"Baik, ayah," Rukia menjawab lirih. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya terang yang menyilaukan matanya. Sebuah mobil lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"RUKIAAAA!" Ichigo menjerit sekeras mungkin untuk memberi peringatan pada Rukia. Tapi, sudah terlambat........

* * *

**G-Dragon – Heartbreaker**  
_nado eodiseo kkullijin anheo ajik sseulmanhan geol jukji anhasseo_ (I don't give in no matter what, the useful things still haven't died)  
_neohana ttaemune manggajin mom sarajin kkum motchatneun mam_ (Only you caused a broken body, dead dreams, lost heart)  
_neol wihaeseoramyeon i han mom nallyeo niga inneun gosimyeon dallyeo_ (If it's for you, this one body will fly, will rush to where you're at)  
_hajiman geudaen naege annyeong tto annyeong_ (However you say goodbye and goodbye to me)

_neon naega sirtago iyuga mwonyago_ (I said what's the reason you don't want me)  
_jasininneun nipyojeongi modeungeol malhaejwo seulpeugehae_ (Tell me all about your confident (facial) expressions, do it sadly)  
_geuraedo jotago gihoereul dallaedo_ (Even if I say alright or ask for a chance)  
_hanbeon doraseon nimoseup chagaun geu nunbichi sirheoyo_ (I don't like the cold look in your eyes when you turn around once)

* * *

**1st**** Person POV – Ichigo's POV  
**  
Bayang-bayang Rukia mulai menjauh. Aku dapat melihatnya. Eh, bukan, dapat merasakannya lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana aku dapat melihatnya jika kepalaku terus saja menunduk?

Hari ini adalah hari paling sial bagiku. Apa-apaan aku ini?! Cowok tidak berguna! Hanya mengucapkan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" saja tidak bisa! Payah! Sudah begitu, mana ayah Rukia datang, lagi! Urgh! Betapa sialnya aku! Aku bisa melihat rasa menyesal dalam sorot matanya. Bahkan, rasa takut juga sekilas tersirat. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? **Tidak ada**.

-

Baiklah, cukup sudah bersedih hatinya. '_C'mon Kurosaki! Kau bukan tipe orang seperti ini!_' –Hey, memberi semangat pada diri sendiri itu bagus, kan?

Ah, sudahlah.

Perlahan-lahan aku mengangkat kepalaku yang –sekarang- benar-benar terasa berat. Dan perlahan-lahan juga aku melihatnya. Siluet tubuh mungil Rukia yang saat ini sedang berjalan di belakang oom-oom penghancur-suasana itu. Apa yang oom-oom itu (Byakuya, maksudnya) lakukan? Memarahi Rukia?

Tapi, hal ini justru membuatku semakin bangga memiliki pacar seperti Rukia. Rukia memang diam ketika dimarahi om-om itu. Nah, justru hal itulah yang membuatku salut pada Rukia. Dia anak yang tegar dan sabar. Tidak banyak cewek seperti dia.

Ya, kan?

Belum selesai aku memikirkan Rukia, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di dalam penglihatanku. Ada cahaya terang dari arah jalan. Apa itu? Mungkinkah....

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Tuhan, katakan hal ini tidak benar!

Mobil nista itu terus saja melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Rukia dan ayahnya. Apa pengemudi mobil itu tidak punya akal??? Kenapa dia tidak membunyikan klakson barang sekali saja?

Seraya berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam benakku, aku sekarang menyadari. Bahwa kakiku ternyata sudah berlari. Berlari ke arah Rukia..

"RUKIAAAA!" Yeah. Aku mencoba menjerit sekeras mungkin. Siapa tahu mungkin Rukia akan mendengarnya.

Tapi, terlambat. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Rasa shock terus menghantuiku begitu melihat pemandangan naas di depan mataku. Rukia, bersimbah darah dan tergeletak begitu saja. Bagian kepalanya terluka parah. Bahkan, banyak sekali kulitnya yang robek. Menghantam bahu jalan, sepertinya. Sementara ayahnya..... kondisinya jauh lebih mengerikan. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Yang jelas, bisa dipastikan dia sudah mati.

Ya Tuhan! Apa tidak ada lagi harapan bagi mereka berdua? –jelas; terutama Rukia. Mengapa kondisi mereka berdua sangat mengenaskan?!

"Engh~" Rukia merintih pelan. "I.. Ichigo..." rintihnya sekali lagi. Aku bisa melihat air mata mulai menggenang di pipinya. Tangannya yang terkulai lemas mulai mencari-cari keberadaanku. Segera saja, aku langsung menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Tidak memedulikan darah yang melumuri setiap jari-jari lentik milik gadis di hadapanku ini.

"Ya, Rukia. Aku di sini," jawabku pelan. Berharap nada suaraku bisa menenangkannya. Sayangnya tidak bisa. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Air mata mulai menetes dari mataku. Semakin deras dan deras. Sungguh perilaku yang tidak jantan. Betapa paniknya aku saat ini. Dan, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan. Mengambil ponselku dan menelpon ambulans.

"Halo? TOLONG KIRIMKAN AMBULANS KE SINI SECEPATNYA!" teriakku panik. Setelah itu, aku langsung saja menutup telpon itu setelah orang di seberang sana mengiyakan.

Oke. Saatnya berdoa.

Ya Tuhan..., janganlah kau merampas Rukia dari hadapanku. Titik.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**A/N**: Hyaaah! Lagi-lagi! Maunya bikin oneshot malah jadi multichap! (Kasian ama readers kalo baca kebanyakan. XD)  
Mana jelek banget, lagi! HOOOAAA~! GOMMEN NE, TIE!!!  
Oke, pokoknya, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**!!


End file.
